Living The Dream Christmas Special Lessons Learned
by kickass222urmom
Summary: Can Cody Benson forgive Lance? On his way to finish what he started with Lance, he meets ponies that could teach him a lesson about forgiveness and kindness. But will he follow them or is the hatred in his heart more powerful?


**(I had to re-upload this, I made a mistake and deleted it.)**

**Well, this is just a Christmas Special for my story, 'Living The Dream.'**

**This does not connect to my stories story line. It may in the future, but as of this moment it doesn't.**

**I recommend reading the original story first, or this won't make much sense.**

**Please enjoy, I put a lot of work into this.**

**Living the dream: Christmas Special, Lesson's learned.**

Cody Benson stepped out of the Palace gates, his red mane blowing in the night time wind.

A smirk on his face. The Princess just let him go, no questions asked.

If she thinks he's just going to forget about Lance, then she's crazy. He will never forgive Lance. The only thing he wants to do to Lance is send him straight to hell.

His heart was black with hatred.

He rubbed his hoofs together, ready to get to Ponyville, where he knew Lance was.

He began to walk down the street, an evil grin on his face. Thinking about all the ways to kill Lance.

As he walked, he didn't see the mare, loaded with boxes, walking across the road.

They collided, boxes going everywhere. Cody slowly stood and glared at the mare. She was a bluish color with a light blue mane and tail.

She looked up at him, "I'm so sorry mister. I should have been watching where I was going."

Cody, still glaring, shook his head, "Yes, you should have been watching where you were going, your fault."

She nodded, "I'm truly sorry." She started picking up boxes, "Mister, could you help me with those boxes?"

Cody let out a sigh, why not. May get paid for it. "I guess." He picked up a few boxes and put them on his back.

She looked over at him, "Thank you, please follow me."

Cody sighed and followed the mare. She led him down the street, then down an ally to an lone door.

She walked in and motioned for Cody to follow.

Upon entering, he saw what looked like a poor house. Ponies in ratty and stained clothes.

Kinda strange since this is suppose to be a town filled with high class ponies.

He walked over to the mare, "Where can I drop those?"

She looked around, "Right over there." She pointed across the room.

Cody sighed. He made his way across the room and dumped the boxes on the floor.

"Hey, that's my bunk!" Said an angry voice.

Cody turned to see a stallion standing over another stallion, who was laying on a bunk.

"Your names not on it." Said the one on the bunk, his hoofs behind his head.

Cody smiled, he loved to see people fight.

"Get out of my bunk!" Said the angry stallion, who was brown.

The stallion on the bunk, who was orange, stood up and got face to face with the brown stallion, "Make me."

The brown stallion chuckled, "I just did."

The orange stallion looked down at the bunk and smiled, "Huh, guess you did."

The brown stallion patted the orange stallions back, "Here, I'll help you get a bunk set up."

Cody shook his head and walked over to them, "How can you both just drop a fight like that?"

The brown stallion looked at him, "There's no point in fighting. Besides, its Hearth's Warming Eve."

Cody grunted, sounds like Christmas, he hates Christmas, "What ever."

He turned and headed for the door.

The mare from before stopped him, "Thank you for helping me. It means a lot."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm not free you know." He held up his hoof.

She looked at him strangely, "But sir, its Hearth's Warming Eve."

He glared at her, "I don't care."

She looked down, "I don't have any bits sir. I used it to buy food for those poor ponies."

Cody spit at her hoofs, "Useless bitch." He turned and kicked the door open, breaking it off its hinges. He then left with out a word, and anger on his face.

He walked out on the street, even madder than he was before. Stupid bitch, asking for free labor. He'll deal with her later, after Lance.

Cody twisted and began to head down the street again. He looked around him, every house had cheerful decorations on them.

It was disgusting, how could they be so damn happy. It just seems wrong to Cody.

He shook his head and continued down the street in silence.

"Spare bits, please any spare bits." Said a poor looking unicorn sitting on the ground and holding a cup with his magic. He looked at Cody, "Please kind sir, any spare bits?" He moved the cup to Cody.

Cody swatted the cup out of the air, "Like I would give you anything. You'll be dead by morning any way."

The unicorn looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry sir."

Cody nodded, a stern look on his face, "You better be."

Cody continued down the street.

"Oh, you poor dear. Here take this."

Cody turned to see a mare, fully dressed in a fancy dress, dropping a large bag next to the unicorn.

The unicorn looked up and smiled, "Bless you ma'am."

The mare nodded, "Your welcome sir." She turned to Cody, "You should be ashamed of your self!"

Cody just shrugged, "Why should I? He's not worth the trouble."

She stomped her hoof, "He is worth the trouble! All the poor ponies deserve help! What if that was you, sitting on a curb in the cold night."

Cody glared at her, "That was me once. I use to be poor and living on the streets. My life is a living nightmare."

She walked over to him, "Then you should be kind to the other ponies, they deserve better. Like you do."

He shook his head, "I don't deserve anything, especially kindness."

She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a scarf. She then wrapped it around his neck, "Everypony deserves kindness. Even you."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Kindness is for the weak and poor." He twisted around and walked away from the mare and unicorn.

"Let kindness into your heart sir. It will make your life so much better." Yelled the mare.

Cody kept walking, "The day I do that is the day I die."

He turned a corner and began walking down a new street.

What did she know? He didn't need kindness to survive. It was useless.

The scarf around his neck was warm and soft. Something he didn't care for.

He shook his head, what is with all the ponies? Why are they so nice and loving? Its just weird.

He walked in silence for ten minutes, barely paying attention to his surroundings.

As he walked, a door a few houses down opened, light pouring out and onto the street. A young colt ran out, tears streaking down his face. A mare followed him out.

"Pipes, wait!" The mare yelled.

The colt stopped and turned, "She's dead mom! Grandma's dead!" He said as he collapsed to the ground crying.

The mare walked over and rubbed his back, "She died happy Pipes. It was her time."

He shook his head, "No! She didn't have to die tonight! Not on Hearth's Warming Eve! This is suppose to be the happiest day of the year!"

She stroked his mane, "I know honey. But, she would have wanted you to be happy."

He looked up at her, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Why would she want me to be happy about her dieing?"

The mare shook her head, "Not because she died, but because your young and still have a lot to live for."

He jumped up and hugged her, "I miss her."

The mare nodded, tears on her face also, "I know honey, me too. Let's get back inside, its to cold to stand around outside."

He nodded, "Okay mom."

The mare lead him back in the house, closing the door behind them.

Cody looked at the door. He remembers when his dad died. He didn't have a mom to comfort him, just himself. A tear formed in his eye at the memory.

He continued walking, trying to remove the memory from his thoughts.

A stallion up the road was huddled up against the side of a building, shivering.

Cody walked past him and stopped. He looked back at the stallion.

He walked over to him and pulled off the scarf that the mare had given him, "Take this, it will help keep you warm." He said as he dropped the scarf on the stallion.

The stallion looked up and smiled, a tear in his eye, "Thank you kind sir."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, just take the scarf and be happy."

The stallion picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "Thank you so much."

Cody turned and sighed, "Yeah, what ever." He walked away from the stallion.

He shook his head, what was he thinking! Giving that stallion that scarf! What was he thinking?

He sighed. It did feel good to give the stallion that scarf. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest that he hasn't felt in years.

He came to the edge of the town. Time to take to the skies. He flapped his wings and jumped into the air. He began to sore through the skies.

The warm feeling in his chest still there. It was starting to annoy him.

A grey Pegasus flew below him, carrying a mailbag.

Cody shook his head and looked straight ahead. Content on staying on course to Ponyville.

A few grunts could be heard below him.

He looked down to see the Pegasus struggling. He let out a sigh and slowly flew down to the grey Pegasus.

When he neared, he noticed the Pegasus was a mare with a blond mane and tail.

She looked up, her eyes were crossed, "Uhhh, I could use a little help. I don't think I can make it my delivery."

Cody glided down next to her, "I guess I could help." And get paid.

She smiled, "Thank you so much. Those bags get heavy after a few miles."

She stopped flying and so did Cody. She handed him her mailbags and he put them on, "Where to then. And hurry, I have an important matter to attend to."

She nodded and smiled, "Right this way please." She began flying to the west, towards a large forest. Cody sighed and followed.

Soon, the mare landed outside of a cottage. She walked up to the door and knocked, "Knock knock, any pony home?"

The door opened and a yellow mare walked out, "Oh, Dizzy. What brings you to my home?" She said in a soft voice.

The mare, who appeared to be Dizzy, smiled, "I have a letter for you."

The yellow mare smiled sweetly, "You do?"

Dizzy smiled brightly, "Yep!" She turned to Cody, "Could you bring me the mailbag please?"

Cody sighed and walked over. Dizzy reached in and pulled out a letter, "Here ya go Fluttershy."

Fluttershy took the letter and smiled, "Thank you Dizzy." She looked at Cody and looked slightly scared, "Oh, hello."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Hi."

Fluttershy cocked her head, "You seem depressed and unhappy."

Cody shook his head, "Nope, I'm as happy as a flower."

She shook her head, "Somethings wrong, I can tell."

Cody exhaled loudly, "Fine, yeah. I'm unhappy, so what?"

Her face looked concerned, "I'm sorry." She walked over and hugged him, "I always find a hug as the best treatment sometimes for sadness."

Cody blinked. No one had ever cared for his feelings before. Or hugged him for that matter. A tear rolled down his cheek.

She backed away, "Please come in. You can come too if you want Dizzy."

Dizzy shook her head, "No, I have to many things to do. Thanks anyways Fluttershy." She pulled the Mailbags off Cody's back, "Thank you for the help."

Cody just nodded, at a lost for words. He was experiencing emotions and feelings he hadn't felt in years.

Fluttershy took his hoof, "Come on. I'll make you something to drink."

He nodded and followed her in. She lead him to a chair, where he sat.

Her house was decorated to go along with the holiday. Their was heart's on the walls and heart shaped decorations around the room. Usually, this would have made Cody gag, but something felt different somehow. He was seeing everything a little bit different.

Fluttershy disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him alone.

Why was she being nice to him? She doesn't even know him?

She returned with a cup of something with steam coming off it. She sat it down next to him and smiled, "Hot chocolate. Careful, its hot."

He smiled lightly, something he didn't usually do, and picked up the drink. He took a sip and let the sweet taste wash over his tongue.

He sat back and relaxed.

Fluttershy sat down across from him, "Why are you unhappy?"

Cody looked down at the floor, "Long story."

She leaned forwards, "I have time."

He chuckled, "Yeah, well I don't. I'll shorten it for you."

She nodded, "Okay then, please tell."

He took a gulp and sat the cup down, "I haven't been happy for a long time. Thanks to a guy named Lance. He pretty much killed my parents."

She looked concerned, "How?"

"He was being mugged and I helped him. But the guy who was mugging him stole my jacket, which had the money in it that I needed to save my father." He said looking at the ground, anger and sadness in his voice.

Fluttershy rubbed her chin with her hoof, "But how did Lance kill your father? You chose to help him."

Cody grunted, "Its his fault for being mugged."

Fluttershy tilted her head, "Does that make sense to you?"

"It..." He began but stopped. It doesn't make sense to him. How could it have been Lance's fault? He couldn't help being mugged. "It doesn't make sense."

She smiled, "Then you can forgive Lance, right? Since he didn't do anything?"

Cody looked up and over at her. Could he forgive Lance? He shook the thought out of his head, "No, I can not." He stood, "I have to go, I have a important meeting."

Fluttershy stood, "You must forgive him! Think about it, he didn't really do anything."

Cody walked to the door, "I could never forgive him." He opened the door and left.

He walked down the dirt road, furious at himself for even considering forgiving Lance. He had vowed to end Lance's life and he was going to stick to it.

He rubbed his face with his hoof and continued down the road. Listening to the sounds of the forest.

As he walked out of the forest and into the clearing, he could see Ponyville. Only a few minutes walk.

He grinned. Only a few more minutes till he gets his revenge.

He picked up his pace.

Upon entering the town, he was greeted by a mare that was white with a purple mane and tail.

She looked him over and smiled, "Hello, I don't believe we've meet darling."

Cody grunted, "We haven't."

She nodded, still smiling, "Well darling, my name is Rarity." She held out a hoof.

Cody looked at her hoof, he then shook it, "Names Cody. Now, I have to go, I have an important meeting."

She looked him over again and frowned, "You look sad darling, are you okay?"

Cody sighed, "I'm fine. I must go." He began to walk around her, but she stopped him.

"I'm not letting you leave till you tell me what has you down." She said with a determined stare.

Cody sighed, defeated. He told her the whole story with Lance and the money. When he finished, she stood confused.

"How is it his fault? Wouldn't it be your fault for helping him?" She asked confused.

She has a point. The more he thinks about it, the more it sounds wrong. "No! It's his fault, all his fault."

She shook her head, "I think that you just needed somepony to blame. Think about it. Do you truly believe its his fault?"

He thought about what she said.

She continued, "Shouldn't you be blaming the one who stole from you and not the one you saved?"

She had a point, a very good point. Shouldn't he be mad at the mugger?

Cody sighed, "I have to go." He turned and began heading down the street.

"Please think about what I've told you." She yelled after him.

He walked down the road towards the library. His mind alive with thoughts.

He approached the library. First to make sure he's there.

Cody made his way to a window and peered in.

Inside, he saw a purple unicorn, who he knew was Twilight Sparkle, Lance's Fiancee, sitting on a couch. He couldn't see Lance, bu the knew he was there.

Then, Lance walked out of another room and made his way over to Twilight. When he was next to her, he sat down next to her and kissed her. He then began to rub her stomach, which was slightly large.

Cody looked at them strangely. Twilight was pregnant with Lance's child? He hadn't known this before.

Memory's began to flood into Cody's mind. Happy ones, sad ones.

A tear rolled down his face. He shook his head, he knew what must be done.

Cody ran to the front door and opened it. He ran in and stood ten feet away from Lance.

Lance jumped up, eyes filled with fear, "Cody!"

Cody stared at Lance. He didn't feel anger or hatred. He felt something he never thought he would when face to face with Lance. He felt regret.

Cody's knee's gave out and he collapsed to the floor sobbing, "Lance, I'm... I'm... sorry."

Lance looked down at him in shock, "What?"

Cody jumped up at Lance, wrapping his hooves around his neck in a tight hug, "Please... I'm sorry."

Lance was taken back by Cody's dramatic change in attitude. "Uhhh..."

Cody cried into Lance's shoulder, "I'm sorry Lance. I'm sorry I blamed you for everything." He let go of Lance and fell to the floor, "Please forgive me."

Lance scratched the back of his head. He then looked deep in thought, "Cody."

Cody looked up, eyes pleading.

Lance continued, "I can't forgive what you've done." Cody hung his head, "But, I'm willing to give you a chance to prove to me your sorry."

Cody looked up at Lance, tears running down his face, "Thank you Lance, thank you so much."

Lance looked down at him, "Your welcome."

Cody stood and whipped his face with his hoof, "Is there anything I can do to prove it."

Lance rubbed his chin with his hoof, deep in though, "I can't think of anything. But, you can start by being nice to ponies."

Cody smiled weakly, "I'll get on it right now. Thank you Lance."

Lance smiled, and held up his hoof.

Cody looked at his hoof and gulped. He reached out and shook it.

Twilight stood, "I know. How about you go back to everypony you was mean to and do something nice."

Cody nodded, "Good idea, I know a few."

He turned and went for the door.

"Good luck Cody." Lance said behind him.

Cody turned and grinned, "Thanks."

He went out the door and jumped in the air. He then took to the wind and flew towards Canterlot.

He was going to fix a wrong he had done tonight.

After a few minutes of flying at a high speed, he landed out side of a familiar alleyway. He took a deep breath and walked down the alley.

He stepped up to the door and gulped, he then knocked on it.

A mare came to the door and frowned, "Why are you here?"

Cody looked down, "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

She looked him over, "Whats your angle?"

He shook his head, "No angle, I'm just sorry about earlier." He held out his hoof, "Do you forgive me?"

She looked at him and then his hoof. She bit her lower lip and shook his hoof, "I guess."

Cody smiled, "Thank you."

She shrugged, "Sure." She then turned and closed the door.

Cody turned and sighed, might as well go back to the library. Tonight wasn't going to get any better.

* * *

><p>Cody stood in the corner of the room of the Hearth's Warming Eve party at the library.<p>

Over in the corner of the room was a purple Pegasus playing a guitar. The tone was catchy.

Cody sighed, all alone.

Lance walked over to Cody and smiled, "Come on Cody, its a party. Enjoy your self."

Cody shook his head, "I can't."

Lance looked at him strangely, "Why can't you?"

Cody looked around the room and back to Lance, "How can I? Everypony in this room is happy. I can't be happy."

Lance walked over and put a hoof on Cody's shoulder, "Cody, you can be happy. But only if you let your self be happy."

Cody hung his head, "I want to let my self be happy, but I can't. I've done to much to be happy."

Lance looked to be thinking about something, "Cody, I forgive you."

He looked up, shocked, "Why?"

Lance shrugged, "You seem sorry about everything you've done. I think that earns my forgiveness."

Cody smiled, "Really?"

Lance nodded, "Yes, it does. Now how about we go and enjoy this party."

Cody walked up beside him, "I would like that Lance."

Lance put a hoof over his shoulder, "Come on, lets party."

Cody smiled brightly. His life had been filled with misery and pain. But tonight, it seemed to all fade away. Things were starting to change for him.

Life was starting to look good for Cody Benson.

**So, how was it?**

**Good, bad, okay?**

**Well, anyway I may or may not update 'Living the dream' today.**

**Being in the hospital and working all day on this hasn't given me much time to write.**

**So, I'm sorry if I can update it today.**


End file.
